


Let Me Take Care Of Your Sins

by Mrs_Nicole



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bible verses, Blood, Bondage, Demon Joseph, Gore, Knives, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Praise, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, They love each other, care, just themselfs, only one chapter with the fathers in it, some chapters there not a demon and werewolf, sweet words, the rest is just joseph and robert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nicole/pseuds/Mrs_Nicole
Summary: This story is just a bunch of one shots, sometimes Joseph is a demon and Robert is a werewolf, other times they are just there normal human selves.If you have any request, leave them in the comments :)





	1. Chapter 1

“If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness.” Is breathed in his ear followed by another trust from behind. Roberts hands fist into the sheets loving and hating when Joseph spouted words from the bible like this.

When Joseph leans up he gives a hard thrust gripping his hips tightly. “Fuck…” Robert groans into the sheets below him. The cool red silk sheets offering some coolness to his overheated skin. The other laughs quietly watching Robert as he takes him apart like this.

“Put to death, therefore, whatever belongs to your earthly nature: sexual immorality, impurity, lust, evil desires and greed, which is idolatry.” He growls pounding into Roberts prostate again and again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Is all Robert can get out as his hole is fucked so thoroughly and without mercy.

“Thou believest that there is one God; thou doest well: the devils also believe, and tremble.” Joseph laughs before growling, “But I don’t.”

He takes the knife beside them and traces lines over Roberts back, cutting just deep enough to offer up some blood as he goes. Robert moans below him loving it. “More.” he growls out.

Joseph sucks in a breath and his smile grows, “Very well.”.

He slowly cuts another symbol on his back same as on his hand, all the while his thrust don’t stop just slow down to a lazy pace. 

When he is done he tosses the knife away, his eyes taking in the new cuts on his pet licking his lips. When he leans down he licks over the blood moaning as his thrust pick back up slowly. The taste of his blood is unlike anyone else. When he lays on Roberts back once more fucking into him without mercy he licks and bites at his neck. “Your mine, forever mine Robert.” He whispers.

Robert turns his head to reply but when he takes in Joseph's red eyes he licks his lips and grins. “Yours.” he growls before claiming the demon's lips in his own.


	2. You Shouldn't Have Seen That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight blood play in this one

“Come here Robert.” Joseph curls his finger at him next to the pulpit smiling wickedly.

Robert’s smile matches his own as he shrugs off his jacket and lets it’s fall to the floor of the church. The place long locked up tight, leaving just the two of them alone.

Joseph pushes his pulpit to the floor as he grabs Robert by the front of his t-shirt and drags him into a brutal kiss. Robert’s hands slide under his robes as he is dragged to the ground on top of Joseph. They don’t waste time with small talk or any sermon verses this time. His Robert had been gone from him for 5 days on a visit to see his daughter, it had been far too long since he had his hands on him.

Robert man handles him and flips him around to lay on his stomach. His pants are yanked down roughly before a pair of lips are licking between his ass cheeks. Robert knows how clean Joseph keeps himself so he doesn’t ever need to worry about it as he spreads his cheeks wide and licks over his hole slowly before plunging his tongue inside as he sets a fast pace. He missed the smell of his Joseph, his sounds, his everything.

Joseph claws at the floor leaving deep scratches in the wood as he moans burying his face in one of his arms. He wants more, so much more, but god does his tongue feel devine.

“More.” Joseph demands.

He gets a smack to his ass hard making him yelp before groaning in pleasure from it.

“Don’t get smart with me today Joseph i’m not in the mood for it. I’ll give it to you when I feel like it.” Robert goes back to tongue fucking his asshole, making his words die in his throat when he tries to retort. Fuck he was to good at that, his hips lightly hump the floor, his painfully erect cock under him needing to be touched.

“You…..you dare talk to me in such a way.” He gets out before Robert is spanking his ass again while he keeps fucking him with his tongue alone.

“Oh fuckkk…” Joseph growls loving it regardless.

He keeps smacking his ass cheeks as much as he keeps mouth fucking him, even without his poor cock never getting touched he is almost on the edge already. As if Robert can tell he buries his face as far in as he can and just barely hits the sweet spot inside him.

“Fuckkkk yessss.” He hisses coming untouched below him, Robert groans with his face still buried between his ass cheeks as he rides out his orgsam. He goes limp after a minute panting, he needs to pay the favor back to Robert, but before he can say anything they are being yelled at by someone who should've never been here. They should've gone home long time ago.

“Father Christiansen what are you doing!?” One of the townspeople says shocked to see their beloved pastor in such a way. Both of them whip their heads around shocked to not be alone. Robert just slowly sits back on his ass before lighting up a cigarette letting Joseph handles this, he already knows what is gonna happen anyway.

Joseph stands fixing his clothes along the way, he looks to Robert before the townsperson and frowning. “Why are you still here?”

“I was in the library reading the holy word.” The guy replies and Joseph growls, no one ever used that fucking place. The sound he makes has there intruder backing away.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you leave.” Joseph warns starting to advance on him slowly, hands behind his back.

“Father wha…” The guy looks from Robert to Joseph before his eyes widen seeing Joseph’s red eyes. He bolts fairly, but it does him no good the only place he can run to now is the basement and that was Joseph’s domain. 

Joseph just calmly follows after him, Robert trailing after him drinking from his flask now. The doors close behind them and the guy is cowering in the corner, Joseph smirked and before the guy can blink he has grabbed him and slammed him down on a alter.

“F...father please….don’t do this I beg you…..” The guy begs and it only makes Joseph’s smile grow before taking one of his clawed fingers and slicing his throat open. Blood sprays over his robes and he pays it no mind as he watches the life drain out of the man.

He turns to Robert who has some of the blood on him and licks his lips before pouncing on him, tackling him to the floor as blood flows down the altar and to the floor around them and under them as they make out before Joseph nearly rips his pants off and takes his cock in his mouth to the base.

“Fuck Joseph!” Robert shouts fisting his hands in his hair pulling and twisting as Joseph brings him to the edge again rather fast. It only takes a few deep throating moves before he is coming down Joseph’s throat, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He hisses riding it out, holding Joseph down on his cock, before lying limply on the ground, clothes soaking up all the blood. Chest heaving like he just ran a marathon.

Joseph licks his lips crawling over him before he is kissing him once again, Robert can taste himself as he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. “Mmmmm ready for round two yet?” Joseph whispers by his ear. Robert groans, thinking Joseph was gonna be the death of him.


	3. It's Just A Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something from the DD AU

It was only a bet, one Robert lost. He could still say no, he was allowed to say no and none of the other three would judge him for it but, Robert Christiansen did not back down from lost bets, even if he did have to let father Morrison and father Reyes do with him whatever they wanted, he wasn’t going to back down, he wasn’t scared of them and if Joseph was ok with this, ‘which he was’ then he wasn’t going to back down. He just wasn’t used to hands other than his families touching him in such...intimate ways. It didn’t help that his wolf side was already fighting against the alpha nature of the two fathers.

“Don’t worry Robert we’ll be gentle with you.” Father Morrison whispers in his ear making Robert swallow his nerves down. The only rule with the bet was no kissing like with the boys, not that it was going to matter, the fathers wanted to see how good Robert could be for them after Joseph domed him for long.

Reyes cages him back into Morrison as Joseph watches from the wall next to the bed leaning back against it eyes taking in everything before him. Arms crossed over his chest, smirk on his lips watching his husband get flustered from all the attention he was getting. Robert didn’t know he was going to join them soon.

Father Reyes grips Robert’s chin watching him with hungry eyes. “It’s not just the boys we find most….appealing to look at el lobo.” 

Robert looks right back at him, not cowing so easily. “Oh little wolf you will bow to us, you're sorely outnumbered.” He smirks as Robert snarls while father Morrison starts unbuckling his belt buckle from behind.

“Do you always talk this much father?” Robert ask cheekily, frowning as his pants fall to the ground. 

Reyes lifts a eyebrow at him smiling more, “Oh I like you, no wonder Joseph loves you so much, you got some fire in you.” He grips Robert’s chin harder getting inches from his face, “But you will submit to us.”

Robert goes to reply, but words fail him as Jack grips his cock that is already half hard. “Seems someone likes all the attention he’s getting.” He whispers over Robert’s shoulder looking down at his cock in his hands. Robert groans trying not to give in.

Reyes smirkss before moving in, biting over Robert’s neck none to gently. That gets the reaction he wanted as Robert can’t help but moan at the pain. He’s fully hard in no time and it’s then that Morrison fully grips his cock tight jerking him off in a rough pace.

It has Robert bucking up and forward, closing his eyes as the scent of two lust filled alphas surround him. The fathers man handle his arms behind his back were father Morrison holds his wrist in place with a strong grip as his other hand keeps jerking him off, smearing pre come all over his aching cock as he goes. Father Reyes takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks just this side of painful and Robert sucks in a breath at the pain, gasping when the father moves to his other nipple and doing the same thing. “Fuck…” He hisses. He can’t help but lean back against father Morrison, resting his head on his shoulder as they slowly take him apart with simple touches to just the right parts of his body.

It’s then that Joseph finally starts walking over to them before grabbing Robert’s chin and turning his head towards him, when he opens his eyes towards Joseph they have that beautiful haze to them he loves so much, it’s enough to make him lean in and devour his husband's mouth making them both moan into the kiss.

They hear duel groans from the fathers as they watch them kiss and suck on each others mouths, tongues swirling around the others deeply. When father Reyes slides a lubed up finger in Robert’s asshole he bucks down into it trying to chase the feeling moaning deeply.

There kissing continues taking a moment for air before they're both going back at it passionately as the fathers drive Robert closer and closer to the edge without even fucking him. Robert’s groans gets deeper as one finger becomes two and then three. The hand around his cock never letting up.

Joseph steps back from them making Robert whine and open his eyes, watching as his husband undresses. The fathers are still all over him, teeth and lips over all the skin they can get there hands on as they get him on the edge for Joseph.

They both stop right when Robert’s on that edge making him growl at them for it. They just laugh man handling him around and shoving him at Joseph who catches him and immediately starts kissing him again making Robert melt against him as they remove the last of his clothes.

They both sigh feeling the other's naked skin against their own. “Fuck him Joseph, show us how good a dom you have become.” Father Morrison commandes. Crossing his arms standing there smirk on his face as father Reyes stands next to him looking much the same way.

He doesn’t have to be told twice, he drags Robert to the carpeted floor and kneels behind him dragging Robert to his hands and knees before sliding into him all the way in one go. “Fucking hell Joe!” Robert growls sharp claws digging into the carpet as Joseph’s thick cock fills up his ass wonderfully.

Joseph’s red eyes watch him lustfully as his claws dig into Robert’s hips painfully hard drawing blood as he starts thrusting into him slowly bringing him back to that edge he was on. “You can do better than that Joe, fucking give it to me!” Robert growls looking back at him, fangs showing in his dark smile.

Joseph gives a dark chuckle, “So be it Rob.”

He slams into him making Robert yell, throwing his head back, “Yes that’s what i’m talking about!” He growls back at Joseph loving it.

He fucks into his tight hole like he owns it and he does, owns his whole body now and forever.

The father's watch very pleased and grow fascinated with Robert’s blood lust. They smirk watching Joseph fuck into him and own him like a good dom. As time goes on Robert becomes more and more pliant begging for more, demanding more, Joseph only giving it to him how he wants when he begs for it. The father’s watch proudly.

“Give me your knot Joey.” Robert whispers, asking sweetly.

Joseph leans over Robert’s back and kisses over his shoulder blades. “As you wish.”

It’s the first time the fathers turn their eyes away feeling they are looking at a more private moment between the two. A loving moment.

When Joseph knots him however they look back as Robert screams coming all over the carpet below him as Joseph yells feeling Robert’s hole clenching around him as he comes inside him, filling him up and locking his knot in. 

Robert’s arms and legs shake below him as Joseph drapes himself over his husband afterward, both panting, but smiling. Robert turns his head and kisses Joseph tenderly. When they look up the fathers have left, not wanting to watch anymore of there private moments together.

A post it note stuck to the dresser with the message: ‘Until next time, good job Joseph, were proud of you. You have a good family. All the best.’

Robert snorts at the message before burying his face in Joseph’s neck scenting him deeply. “I need a shower.” He whispers.

Joseph laughs softly scenting him back. “Yeah me too.”


	4. My Wolf, My Man

Joseph’s fingers are gentle and slow gliding the pink ropes into knots he has tied dozens of times on his yacht and on the very man before him. He finishes the knots on his ankles and moves next to Robert sitting up on the bed holding the last bit of rope to be used.

“Hands behind your back Rob.” Joseph whispers fondly watching Robert give him a small smile moving his arms behind his back like he’s told.

Joseph starts wrapping the ropes around his wrist snugly before tying them to the bars of the headboard. “Mmm this color always did look good on you honey.”

Robert snorts smiling more. “I think this is more your color baby.”

Joseph laughs softly, kissing him sweetly before moving away, Robert chases his lips watching him hungrily move to the foot of the bed and start undressing slowly, making a show of it for the man tied up in his bed.

The smirk never leaves Robert’s face, “You're a tease, doing this when I can’t fucking touch you.”

Joseph shrugs giving him a coy smile now fully naked, he palms his erect cock and tugs, eyes never leaving Robert’s.

“Joe…” Robert growls licking his lips, body leaning as forward as he can with his wrist tied up behind him.

Joseph crawls up on the end of the bed, slowly making his way closer to Robert on his knees. Hands sliding over the handle of the knife on the way, gripping it tightly and bringing it along Robert’s legs barely touching him with it who can barely contain his full body shudder feeling it tease his skin watching Joseph who watches him still.

Joseph places the knife down on the blanket below them to grab the bit gag. He leans forward and kisses Robert deeply, their tongues swirling around the others before he pulls away panting and brings the gag up to Robert’s lips.

He opens his mouth before Joseph has to say anything, fitting the gag between his teeth and buckling it behind his head. He leans back running his thumb over Robert’s chin. “So good for me.” Joseph whispers as Robert’s eyes flutter closed at the praise

He picks the knife back up and starts trailing it over Robert’s chest gently as his other hand wraps around Robert’s cock, thumb swiping over the head of it. Robert sucks in a breath, letting out a muffled groan at the action. His eyes flicker back open and they already hold a nice haze to them.

Joseph drags the knife alittle harder between his pecs, drawing the tiniest bit of blood. Robert’s nostrils flare moaning softly feeling the biting sting of the cut.

The next time his thumb swipes over the head of Robert’s cock he does it with more force as he brings the knife under Robert’s chin, resting it there just barely knicking his skin. Robert’s groan is louder this time, nostrils continuously flaring. Joseph tracks the drops of blood flowing down his throat and leans forward licking them up with his tongue. Robert makes a choked sound at the action. Joseph twist his hand up and down in a few strokes over Robert’s cock.

Robert can’t help, but buck forward into his hand at that move, moan muffled but still loud, eyes fluttering closed once again. Joseph brings the knife over a nipple and lays it there, not cutting, just resting over the skin, it’s still enough to make Robert moan again, loving the feeling of the cold steel touching him.

Joseph grips his cock hard at the same time he moves the knife over his belly and cuts the tiniest cut across his skin making it drip blood down his skin. Drool slides down Robert’s chin as he bucks his hips again, almost yelling at the duel sensations, head craning up the ceiling. Joseph watches him hungrily, eyes going red watching the little drops of blood run down his belly.. Watching Robert’s face as he slips into his headspace.

“So good for me, always the best Robbie, i’m going to take such good care of you.” He whispers by his ear, sucking on his lope, wrist twisting just the right away when he starts jerking him off slowly.

Robert whines behind the gag, arms flexing behind him. Joseph brings the knife to his leg and trails it over his skin enough to leave little drops of blood in it’s wake. Robert’s next whine is louder, more desperate. Joseph loves how he can get Robert like this, it’s been far too long.

“I know what you need sweetheart, what you crave, I got you.” more whispered words against his ear, before the grip on Robert’s cock gets serious, jerking him off suddenly much faster.

Robert’s wail behind the gag is beautiful, legs tensing up, trembling, arms behind him trembling as Joseph brings the knife to his shoulder next and cuts something into the skin, making it bleed more than any of the other cuts.

Robert’s choked off scream is music to Joseph’s ears as he comes over his hand, he never stops jerking him off, he keeps doing it even after Robert’s orgasm has faded. The only thing not fading is the erect cock in his hands. Robert’s eyes finally flutter back open extra shiny, whining non stop at the over stimulation.

“Mmmm my man can take it, can’t you honey...just one more for me?” Joseph whispers sweetly by his ear redoubling his efforts on his cock. Lube and come all over his hand.

Robert gives a shaky nod, panting through his nose as Joseph places the knife down on the bed next to them and grabs the sounding toy next. Robert growls behind the gag as Joseph starts to slowly sound him, moving it up and down inside his cock, his growl quickly turns into a moan the longer it goes on.

“There we go...doesn’t that feel good? I always take care of you sweetie, I know what you need.” Joseph whispers watching Robert buck up into the sound moaning louder and louder.

“Mmm that’s it Rob fuck yourself on it.” Robert moves his hips as much as he can doing as he’s told.

Joseph lean’s by his ear again, “Such a good boy for me, always so good for me, you take such good care of me and the boys, such a good daddy to this family, to me.” Joseph purrs.

Robert screams suddenly and cries as he comes a second time, body taught like a bowstring riding it out. As he catches his breath Joseph removes the sounding toy and puts it off to the side before moving back to Robert and undoing the gag from his mouth. Joseph presses a tender kiss to his lips before undoing the rope binding his wrist, then moves to the foot of the bed and undoes the rope around his ankles.

By the time all the rope is off, Robert is laying down still catching his breath, eyes closed, looking content. Joseph crawls back up next to Robert who latches onto him in a heartbeat snuggling close and only then does he drift off to sleep. Joseph wants to take care of him and give him the aftercare he deserves, but he doesn’t want to wake Robert up. He’ll take care of him once he wakes up he decides, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.


	5. Ruts

Joseph stalks his prey, he can smell him through the tall grass and low hanging branches from the trees full of autumn leaves. He ducks his head down so his horns don’t catch on them as he narrows his eyes and listens for any sounds. His prey was doing a very good job of hiding tonight it seemed. ‘Good.’

He climbs a weeping willow tree and waits. The anticipation is killing him. His ears flick to the right when he hears a noise from the tall grass. Joseph gets in a pouncing position and waits. Looking like the world's scariest cat.

When he sees his prey right below him he pounces, landing on the back of the huge werewolf before the creature tries bucking him off, it doesn’t work. They start biting and clawing at each other as they fight to dominate the other. It’s one of the rare times Joseph loses and Robert wins.

The wolf growls pleased with himself as he starts to hump against the demons back unashamed. The demon for his part just grips handfuls of dirt as he pushes his ass back into the thick cock he feels, making it clear what he wants now that Robert caught him fair and square.

Another pleased growl from his mate as he starts teasing Joseph with the head of his cock a few times making the demon growl in warning at the teasing. Robert ignores it instead doing it more and biting his right shoulder, right where the mating mark is. Joseph whines from the pain, eating it up as Robert moans into the bite, loving the taste of blood on his lips and the sounds from his beloved.

“Robbie…” Joseph whines into the dirt.

Robert’s tail wags hearing the nickname and stops his teasing, instead he slowly pushes his barbed cock inside Joseph’s waiting hole, the slick making it all to easy to slip inside in no time. There both panting and Robert hasn’t even started moving yet. They both smell amazing to the other. The smell of there ruts hitting them fully.

Robert spends the next hour fucking Joseph into the dirt, knotting him more then once, to the point where he is howling from it and Joseph screaming his name into the dark of night. Robert makes sure to mark his demon all over his back and neck, leaving nasty lines and bites marks, knowing he can take it all without issue.  
__________________________________________

A few hours later finds them back home and hurting in all the best of ways, something there nice hot bath is helping with before there ruts kick into high gear again.

“Come here love, let me hold you.” Joseph beckons.

Robert slowly sicks in the huge tub of hot water and leans back against Joseph with a content sigh. The nails scratching his head through his hair feels divine and it sends him into a pleasant half sleep. Joseph’s arm wraps around him as he buries his face in his wolfs neck and breaths him in, sighing contentedly himself.


	6. My God, My Preacher, My Love

“Oh my dear Robbie look at you….covered in pink and reds, beautiful…so beautiful.

Said man opening his mouth and sucking Joseph’s thumb into his mouth, sucking on it gently, loving the burn of the ropes covering his body in a pretty pattern. He was helpless to the man above him, his own holy man of God.

Robert wasn't a religious man by any means, but with his own God above him, loving him, showing him he was a good man, even when he was on his knees, Robert could believe, could believe Joseph was the only one he needed.

He lets Joseph help him up from the carpeted floor and carry him over to the bed, much to his embarrassment. He lets himself be manhandled and moved around until he is on his back looking up at Joseph, licking his lips at how good the preacher looked.

He gets a sloppy, wet kiss, Joseph taking his time with his beloved before moving away and tying his ankles to the bed post. Once that's done he moves back up Robert's body. His whole torso and arms are bound in the mans yacht rope and now is fully at his mercy.

Joseph takes his time once more taking off his church clothes until he is down to his bright pink boxers, soon those go too, Robert licks his lips again taking in his beautiful body, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes as they look at him like prey.

Joseph moves forward on his knees over Robert's torso until he is above his chest and Robert knows what's about to happen, he moans just thinking about it. Sure enough Joseph lowers himself until his cock is seated in Robert's mouth half way.

Robert groans from the taste and starts a gentle sucking action, earning a groan from his husband as he sits on his face for a second deep throating him. Robert's body bucks up from it, or tries too. His own cock throbbing and leaking.

Joseph is easy on him, slowly fucks his mouth and throat, going deep each time. Robert breaths through his nose moaning, as tears fall from the corners of his eyes.

Joseph's cock is a good size, not as big as Robert's, but close enough to where he feels it when Joseph suddenly is coming down his throat, he gags slightly, but loves the feeling, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head.

"So good for me Robbie....so good...." Joseph groans above him. Once Joseph pulls his softening cock out of his mouth, he leans down and kisses him deeply. Robert whines softly needing his cock touched so badly.

"Please Joe.....please." He begs sweetly, bucking his hips up as much as he can. Joseph smile turns wicked as he spreads his ass cheeks and teases Robert with his ass. "You want it babe?" The man below him hisses from the brief contact, "Please baby."

Joseph sinks down over Robert's cock without warning, his ass taking him without issue, filling up his hole so full Joseph moans loudly. "So big....you're cock is always so big babe."

Robert yells when he sinks down, tilting his head back on the pillow under him, nearly sobbing at the tight heat suddenly around his cock. He's not going to last long.

"Come on babe....cum for me...fill my ass up until it's bursting." Joseph whispers breathlessly. "Oh God Joey......fuck..." Robert cries, he's so close just a bit more. Joseph moves up and down fucking himself on Robert's cock hard.

"You shouldn't take the lords name in vain love." Joseph teases. 

"Fuck....you." Robert replies tensing up as his orgasm is just in reach.

"That's what i'm doing sweetheart." Joseph laughs, but Robert has the last laugh thrusting his hips up as Joseph comes down sending them both over the edge together. The second time for Joseph, but not for Robert who yells and cries and moans as his cock pulses in his husbands ass.

Joseph watches him like he is something precious as they come down together. Robert is sated and smiles contently, craving a cigarette, but refusing to move at the moment. Joseph starts undoing the ropes, it takes a few minutes to get it all off.

Once he does, he picks Robert up yet again and takes him to the bathroom where the bathtub filled with hot water awaits. He lets himself get pampered for the time being as he slides into the water and sighs sleepily.

Joseph leaves and comes back with his cigarette's and lighter, he lights one for Robert before putting the items off to the side and steps into the tub behind Robert, easing into the hot water, relaxing right away. He hands his husband the cigarette.

Robert takes it with a quiet "Thank you." as he puffs on it lazily. 

“I love you." Robert whispers after a moment, eyes closed leaning back against Joseph's chest. 

Joseph holds him close as he buries his face in his husbands neck, "I love you too."


End file.
